Valentine's Day
by Sailor Angie
Summary: Serena is planning on spending another V-Day home alone. To add insult to injury Darien is being just as much of a jerk as ever. Just when things are getting her really down, a secret admirer shows up. But who is this mysterious man? And will a relationsh


*Valentine's Day  
By: @ngie Tsukino  
She stared long and hard at him, "Why don't you ever leave me   
alone?!"  
"Because I know you can take it meatball head." His saffire gaze stung   
her.  
"How many times do I have to tell you! Don't call me meatball head.   
Darien you must be the worlds foremost expert on how to be a jerk. I don't   
get why you focus all that on me!?" Serena stared back at him. She was mad,   
worse than she had been in the past, but she wasn't going to give up, or give   
in.  
"I know deep down you like it." He smiled at her.  
"Ohhhhhh I hate you soooo much Darien Chiba!" She stuck her tongue   
out at him, and he smiled at his triumph.  
"That's very lady like."  
She turned to him not knowing what else to say, and just started to cry.   
Not her usual wail, more real. "You couldn't just understand. God, I just   
wish that a guy would be nice to me. You know I've never even had a   
boyfriend before, and this is going to be one lonely Valentine's day!" She   
covered her face with her hands and ran out the doors. Leaving behind her   
an astounded man who didn't know what exactly to do.  
"DARIEN!" Andrew shouted at him, "Just go apologize!" This was   
probably the first time he had ever seen Andrew so angry at him. He nodded   
then bounded down the street after her. Had he known, oh man, had she only   
known. He had barricaded his heart from so many people that was the best   
way for him to flirt with a girl. To bad it was a very pathetic attempt.  
Not that she would know that, not that she would know any of his past   
trials and tribulations. Of course he had been through a lot. Perhaps more   
than she had, perhaps not. Still in his heart he just wanted to have somebody   
to be with. Just as she had said earlier. Thinking to himself he wondered   
how many lonely Valentine's Day's he had wasted alone in his life. Then he   
wondered how many she had. Serena was the girl next door. Always bright,   
never sick of life, or him and his insults. He had gone too far. But how   
could he show her that somebody really appreciated her.  
He stopped mid run. "A Secret Admirer!" he yelled, then covered his   
mouth realizing how loud he had been. "Oh how perfectly devious! I can   
send her things, and she'll know that somebody likes her. Then I'll arrange a   
meeting on Valentine's Day so she won't be alone. Darien you are too smart   
for your self!" He smiled as he turned to his left to dash to his apartment.  
~  
"Serena." Ms. Haruna chimed.  
"I didn't do anything!" Serena protested.  
"I know that! Somebody sent you this." Serena almost fell over, as she   
tried to grasp the large plush bunny. It was white, and had a pink bow   
around it's neck, and tied to the bow was another note.  
All the girls glared with envy, but none said anything today, mostly   
because they knew that Ms. Haruna would yell at them for it. Serena opened   
the card.  
  
Loneliness is a hard thing  
I hope this bunny helps you through the night  
Perhaps it will be me soon enough  
I know all too well of your feelings  
  
So be my valentine  
Then neither of us will have to be alone  
On the most feared day of the year for me  
I promise I won't let you be isolated anymore  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Serena's heart melted.  
~  
"Hey Andrew." Serena chimed in her usual tone.  
"What's up Serena?" Andrew gave his quirky smile. "You seem to be   
in an awful chipper mood."  
"Better than yesterday, that's for sure." She wouldn't forget so fast   
how mean Darien was to her.  
"Didn't he apologize?" Andrew asked confused.  
"Darien? Apologize!? That's a joke right?" She laughed. "It's alright   
Andrew, don't be concerned." She laughed, "He's gonna have to try pretty   
hard to get me to leave today."  
"Why's that?" Andrew asked intrigued.  
"I have a secret admirer." Serena giggled. "He gave this!" She   
beamed as she pulled up the big bunny from underneath the counter.  
"Good for you Serena, see, good things happen to good people. I don't   
think you'll be alone this Valentine's Day." He smiled.  
"Yeah. . ." She walked over to the newest Sailor-V game she had been   
trying to conquer for about 3 weeks now. Serena began to wonder if the   
secret admirer maybe was Andrew. This bunny couldn't have been cheap, so the   
person had to be rich. And if they liked Serena, and were willing to let her   
know who they were eventually, they were probably really cute. Or so she   
thought.  
"Hey meatball head." Darien came up behind her. Serena ignored him   
completely. So he tried again, thinking maybe she hadn't heard him. "Hey   
meatball head!" He practically yelled. She got up, and walked over to   
Andrew.  
"Hey Andy, can you get me a Mountain Dew? Thanks." She waited   
patiently for her drink. Darien was very upset that she thought that she could   
just ignore him. If she only knew how much those roses had cost him.   
Especially around Valentine's Day. And then she again had the nerve to just   
walk right past him without so much as a scowl. How incredibly rude.   
When she sat down at a booth, he immediately ran over to her, and sat down   
across from her.  
"Thanks for saying 'hi'." He muttered.  
She got up, and moved to another booth. But Darien followed her.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to make you cry." She got up   
yet again, but this time walked over to Andy, said something, and then left.   
Darien sprinted to find her, but Andrew stopped him.   
"Darien, I think you'd better leave her alone." Andrew grabbed   
Darien's shirt as he passed by, forcing him to loose her.  
"What did she say to you?" Darien seemed angry.  
"She asked me to tell you to stop stalking her." Andrew laughed.  
Darien's eyes grew wide, and his mouth hung open for a moment   
before he realized the full extent of what was happening. "I can't believe   
her." He shook his head in disbelief.  
"So, you do realize you have competition." Andrew kept his calm   
stance.  
"Competition?" Darien was still upset.  
"Serena's got a secret admirer." Andrew conveyed.  
"Hardly competition. What some pimply 13 year old pining after her,   
when she's mine." He said with out thinking. He had convinced himself   
yesterday that he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Andrew of what he was   
doing for Serena.  
"When she's yours?" Andrew questioned. "Darien, she's hardly yours.   
That guy must have spent a mint sending her that bunny. . . around this time   
of year. He's already got her wrapped around his finger." Andy reasoned.  
"Good." Darien left without another word, he needed the rest of the   
night to think about his plan for tomorrow.  
~  
"Serena." Ms. Haruna handed Serena a box of chocolates with a note   
attached. Again the girls flocked around to see what Serena had been given   
today, and it was only Thursday.  
Once everyone had gone back to their seats she opened the note.  
  
I couldn't exactly find  
Something as sweet as you  
Something as sweet as your voice  
Something as sweet as your smile  
  
I have heard a man bothers you everyday  
He is no man to do what he does  
One like you should not be teased  
One like you should be worshipped  
  
I will be silently watching after you  
Making sure he keeps his ground  
I wish there was more I could do to protect you  
I am just glad to know you at all  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Serena sighed, it was so nice to know that you were wanted.  
~  
As usual Serena stopped at the arcade after school. "Andrew! Look   
what I got today!" She pulled the huge heart-shaped box from her backpack.  
"He's really spoiling you Serena." Andrew smiled, because when   
Serena was around you just felt happy because she was always so cheery.   
"Serena, what if he's not what you expected though."  
"What do you mean?" She had shoved a few pieces of chocolates in   
her mouth, and offered Andy some of them, which he took.  
"What do you think this guy is gonna be like."  
"Well, I know he's valiant."   
"Valiant?" He wondered why she had chosen that particular word.  
"He knows that Darien's been bothering me, and he said he would   
protect me against him."  
Andrew laughed, "And what else do you think this guy is."  
"Well, romantic." She sighed.  
"Must be pretty dumb, cuz it says here, he thinks you're clever." Darien   
had snuck up behind her, and grabbed the note without her noticing. Andrew   
started shaking his head at Darien, as if silently saying he shouldn't have   
done that.  
To both of their surprise, Serena snatched the note from Darien, took   
the candy and left without a word to either of them. "Darien, you really are a   
jerk." Andrew stated, "You're driving away my best business." He scoffed,   
and went to help another customer. Darien rolled his eyes, and took his leave   
as well.  
Tomorrow was Friday, and the next was Saturday, Valentine's Day, his   
big day.  
~  
"Serena, tell this guy, I'm not your maid."   
"Sorry Ms. Haruna." Ms. Haruna pulled a box out from under her   
desk. "They came for you during lunch." She handed Serena the box. Flocks   
of girls gathered around Serena's desk oooohing and aaaahhing at the dozen   
roses that stood before an astounded 16 year old girl. 'Who ya think they're   
from Serena?' or 'Wow, sure would like to have my boyfriend send me   
flowers.' were prevalent sayings in the crowd. Ms. Haruna quickly shoed   
them away in order to start class. She silently opened the note attached.  
  
Roses as red as your cheeks  
One wonders just how much you can smile  
Always so cheery  
Even when people can be so cruel  
  
Forgiveness is essential  
You surely are made of it  
If by night I ride  
If by love we will fly  
  
Feelings should be unleashed  
I should tell you what I feel  
Who I am  
Whatever you want to know  
  
Tomorrow at the arcade  
At seven O'clock  
I'll buy you dinner  
Then we can play some Sailor-V  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Serena was convinced this guy and her were a match made in heaven.   
She wanted to shove it in Darien's face, but decided it would be best to leave   
things as they were. Plus she wasn't feeling too good, so she wanted to stop   
at home for a sec before venturing out to the arcade with the girls.  
~  
Darien and Andrew were both very disappointed when Serena didn't   
show up at the arcade on Friday night. This was very weird, even if she had   
been very upset with Darien, her and her friends usually showed up, ate   
dinner, and played some video games. Suddenly the bell over the door rang.   
Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina walked in. Serena was no where to be seen.  
"Hey Andrew, have you seen Serena?" Raye asked.  
"No, I thought you would know where she was." He now was worried.  
"Her mom said she was home, but then left again." Amy stated.  
"It's probably my fault." Darien walked out from the shadows.  
"What did you do now!?" Lita seemed angry.  
"She got mad at me on Tuesday, and hasn't been talking to me, so she   
probably wanted to avoid me." He sighed.  
"Darien, you don't have to be so mean to her all the time, this time of   
year is really hard for her, cuz she just hasn't found that prince charming yet."   
Mina spoke. "Guys like you don't make her feel any better about her   
situation."  
"I think I'll leave." He walked past the girls, and left.  
~  
The air outside was cold, and a light layer of snow crunched a bit   
beneath his feet. The vapors from his breath were clearly visible, and he   
wondered if this is how he made Serena feel. Because right now he was in a   
place very similar. He was cold inside, but not because of the temperature.   
He was scared that something had happened to her. Afraid that she was cold   
and alone like he was right now. Frightened that it had all happened because   
of some of the things he had said and done to her in the past.  
Those tears than had fallen from her eyes on Tuesday were all too real,   
they were too sad. The way her voice sounded every time after that had   
seemed so distant. Her secret admirer had cheered her up, but what would   
she do when she found out it was him? Would she hate him even more, or let   
him in? Let him hug her, and kiss her, and tell her how he had really felt   
about her.  
Unexpectedly he heard a quiet whimper, and knew instantly who it   
was. He ran over to the ally it was coming from, and found a pair of   
meatballs. "Oh god Serena you must be freezing." Darien wrapped his coat   
and arms around her. His mind reeled for a moment, but seeing the tears   
burning her face, he picked her up, and she collapsed in his arms.  
~  
Serena woke up disoriented, and didn't even have the energy to protest   
as Darien put a warm cloth over her forehead. She also noticed that she was   
certainly not at home.  
"Where--" She tried, but couldn't manage.  
Darien looked at her like he never had before. With something like   
pity, but almost love. "Please don't talk, you're too weak. You're at my   
apartment." He rearranged the blanket that covered her, so it untrapped her   
arms. She realized that she must have been in his bed "I tried to call your   
parents, but they're not home. Your brother said they went out, and figured   
you were with your friends."  
"What hap--" Serena again tried, but failed. She also failed at   
remembering what had happened. The last thing she did remember was   
leaving her home, and telling her mom she'd be home later.   
"I don't know what happened to you, I found you freezing in an ally,   
and brought you back here. I'm sorry Serena, I'm sure you would rather be   
anywhere but here." He brushed a strand of hair from her face, and she   
managed a smile. "Just rest, and I'll get you home as soon as possible, I   
promise." It took her little time to fall back asleep again.  
~  
The next time she woke up she figured it must have just been a few   
hours later. She heard Darien outside his room, he must have been talking on   
the phone.  
"No Andy, she's here." He paused, "No, I found her shivering in an   
ally, so I took her home, her temperature was almost a hundred and three. I   
called her brother, and he said something about their parents visiting some   
aunt in northern Japan for the weekend. I just don't know what to do with   
her, I feel so bad for the poor girl." Silence followed for a moment, "No, she's   
sleeping in my room, I didn't want to put her on the couch, I figure she's   
gonna be here for a while, she might as well be comfortable." He laughed,   
"So what if I do know who this secret admirer of hers is. Well Andy if I told   
you I'd have to kill you." Serena listened very closely, "Yeah, those flowers   
must have cost a fortune. Andy! I'm not telling you who he is, he swore me   
to secrecy, but I'm sure she'll be surprised. I gotta go see if she's okay, she's   
prolly hungry." She heard him walking around what she concluded must have   
been the living room or kitchen. "Oh would you pick up some soup and   
bring it over here for her, I don't want to leave her like this. Thanks Andy, I'll   
see you soon. What? Well, yeah, I guess I'm glad, but you can't tell Serena   
how I feel about her okay. Okay, bye." He hung up, she went numb as she   
heard him walking towards his room.  
He opened the door a crack and peered in at her, she rolled over to face   
him. "Hey sunshine." He smiled, "Do you feel any better?"  
"A little." She spoke hoarsely.  
"Oo, don't talk. Listen, I'm having Andy bring over some medicine   
and soup." He walked over and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He put   
his hand on her forehead, "Well, I think your temperature is going down, but   
you're still pretty hot. When did you start to feel this cold coming on?"  
"Tuesday." Serena whispered.  
He sighed, "And I suppose I didn't make you feel any better at the   
arcade. I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting. I get weird around   
Valentine's. Really defensive, I usually lock myself in here and watch horror   
films." He chuckled. "So why did you leave your house?"  
"I needed to talk to Andy about something." She began coughing, then   
they subsided.  
"Your parents aren't coming home for the weekend, so I told Sammy   
you were staying with Lita."  
"I am?" Her breaths were short and shallow.  
"No, of course not, I can't let you leave, but I didn't think I could trust   
Sammy telling him you are spending the night at a guy's apartment." She   
smiled, he just looked at her for a while, and then there was a knock on the   
door. "Don't go anywhere." He pulled the covers up to her chin before he left.  
"Hey Andy, c'mon in. Hey thanks for bringing all this stuff for me."  
"Where is she? Can I see her?" Andrew sounded concerned.  
"I'll ask." He peeked in again, "Hey meatball head, Andy's here, can he   
see you?"  
Serena nodded, and Darien sent Andrew in. "Oh Serena, are you   
doing okay?" She nodded again. Andrew sat down on the bed where Darien   
had been moments before. He started to laugh, "You don't know how bad   
you have made Darien feel. I think he really cares about you, so don't be   
mean alright." She smiled meekly at him. "Well, I'm gonna go, but I hope   
you feel better okay, I brought some medicine that should kill what you've   
got." He gave a quick smile, and left. She heard him leave, and a while later   
Darien came in with some soup.  
"Think you can keep it down?" He set down a tray over her lap. "Well   
here's your medicine, but you can only have it after you've eaten something. I   
rented some movies for you so you won't be so bored too." He went to leave   
but she grabbed his sleeve.  
"Can you stay with me?" She spoke quietly.  
"Sure." He flashed her a quick smile, and popped in Princess   
Mononoke before he laid next to her on the bed. She ate a bit, and then took   
the medicine; soon after she fell asleep.  
Darien watched her for a long time, wishing that their relationship was   
different, hoping that she didn't feel alone. He ended up sleeping in the arm   
chair across from the bed in his room, just in case she woke up in the middle   
of the night and and needed him.  
~  
She woke up the next morning feeling better, but still a bit groggy,   
through the shade of her eyelashes, she could see him watching her. She   
galliently opened her eyes, "Morning." Her voice was much louder and   
clearer.  
"You're looking a lot better. Want dinner?"  
"Dinner?! What time is it?"  
"Almost seven."  
"Oh no." She almost started to cry, but remembered he was there.  
"What's wrong?!" Darien rushed over to Serena, and grabbed her   
hands.  
"I was supposed to meet him tonight. Will you please call Andy and   
tell him to tell the guy that comes for me that I couldn't make it because I'm   
sick."  
"Yeah." He walked out of the room smiling.  
After a few minutes passed he returned. "I'm sorry you're spending V-  
Day with me and not him."  
"That's okay I guess."  
"So this secret admirer, what do you like about him?"  
"He just cares about me so much it seems."  
"Well, even though he's not here, I'll be your valentine Serena." He   
smiled lightly.  
"Sure Darien." She smiled back. "Hey, let's have some fun."  
"Fun? All I have in the apartment is a deck of cards."  
"Well that's fine, do you know how to play poker?"  
"Serena?! I would have never thought you the type for poker." He   
laughed wide eyed.  
"Well, go get the deck so I can beat you already." She laughed as he   
ran out to get it.  
~  
It got late real fast, but the time flew by them, and the bets got sillier as   
they went on.  
"I'll see your two Cheetos, and raise you a Frito!" Serena giggled.  
"I'll see your Frito, and raise you a kiss." He stared at her.  
She was surprised to say the least, but was sure she was going to win.   
"Alright." She stared strait back with her almost perfected 'poker face' and   
layed down her cards. "Full House!" She proclaimed.  
Darien started shaking his head as Serena was about to get up to do a   
victory dance, "Sorry babe, Four of a Kind, all Aces, read 'em and weep." He   
grinned at her. "I'm taking all your chips." He scooped his hands around the   
majority of her food and brought it over to his side of the table.  
"Oh, no fair." She pouted, then realized the last part of their wager.   
She stopped pouting and looked up at him.  
"Don't worry, Serena, I understand. . . it's just a game."  
"No, no, I made you take off your pants when I won before. And may   
I say, I still do like your Scooby Doo boxers." She laughed, then a silence   
swept over the apartment. She got up and sat down in the chair next to him.   
She closed her eyes, and let him do all the work, considering she had never   
really kissed a guy like that before. Serena felt his presence close to her   
before all of the sudden his lips were touching hers. With out realizing what   
she was doing she let her arms drape around his frame as he enveloped her as   
well.  
Darien had never known such warmth before. Her embrace was much   
more than he had ever hoped. And she tasted like the smell of his wonderful   
roses. He wanted to tell her right there that he was her secret admirer, and   
that he was the guy she thought was so perfect for her. But now he needed to   
focus on her. He let his hands wander through her hair. Her silky hair, a bit   
damp from the shower she had taken earlier in the night. And the back of her   
neck. . . the skin was so silky. It made him wonder if the rest of her body felt   
the same way. And finally they had to break from their intimate conjuncture.  
"You should go to bed, you're still not fully recovered." Darien smiled.  
"Okay." She hopped out of the seat and skipped into Darien's room.   
As soon as she was out of sight he let out a huge sigh, after tasting her, he   
didn't know if he could live with out her.  
~  
The next day Darien took Serena home.  
"Thanks for taking care of me Darien, I owe you one." She leaned over   
and kissed his lips lightly before getting out of the car.  
"Forget it." He tried to saver what he could, waved to her before she   
went inside then left, fearing that he would never hold her again.  
~  
The week came and went, and Serena did not show up at the video   
arcade at all that week. Something quite odd did happen on Firday during   
school.  
When Serena went to her last class of the day Ms. Haruna handed her   
something, a small, slender box. Serena opened it to find a single red rose,   
and a note. The envelope was small, but had no writting on it. She   
relucktantly opened it, the small card inside said: Meet me outside after   
school. Your Secret Admirer. Her mind immediatly set off on day dreams,   
but not of her secret admirer. . . of Darien. Ever since that last kiss, she   
hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. She hadn't the guts to go to the   
arcade to face him, because she was afraid she would confess everything, and   
ruin it all.  
The bell rang, and Serena was jolted back into reality, and reminded of   
her meeting after school. She walked out of the front doors took one look at   
his car and just ran. Serena swung her arms around Darien, as he hugged her   
tightly, and they shared a long passionate kiss, one that had been long over   
due. "I just wanted you to be happy for Valentine's Day." He whispered.  
"Some how deep down I knew it was you." She kissed him again.  
  
AN: There wasn't that nice. I wrote most of that in one night, and I'm really   
proud of myself. I needed more Serena Darien fics, and I'm very proud of   
this one, hope you liked it. Please mail: sailor_angie@hotmail.com Ja Ne  
  
  



End file.
